They Don't Know About Us
by Ceridwen-sama
Summary: -One-shot- They honestly don't care if he's a teacher, and she's a student. You can't fight love even though you try really hard. -SasuSaku-


_**They Don't Know About Us**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ceridwen-sama**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, therefore neither do the characters... They Don't Know About Us is One Direction's song... sadly, I don't own One Direction, therefore I don't own their music.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author's Note: Another One-shot! Well, I've been listening to most the songs on One Direction's new Album 'Take Me Home' and I'm in love with They Don't Know About Us and it just got me thinking... and that is how this story came to life. Please enjoy.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura walked down the hallway and shifted her bag higher over her shoulder. Her short pink hair moved slightly side to side with every hasty step she took.

It's 6:30 in the morning, she should really still be asleep like every other person. But it's important she comes to school early every morning.

She looked left and then right, before knocking on the door of room 101. The door opened a few seconds later, and she was pulled in quickly. Her bag was chucked on the floor near one of the many desks in the classroom, the door slammed shut and she felt her back collided with the wall. Warm lips were on hers and she smiled, wrapping her arms around the person's neck.

"Sakura."

"Mr Uchiha." she giggled.

"It's Sasuke for you, Miss Haruno."

Yes. She's dating her teacher. Her twenty-two year old teacher. It's not that bad, she thinks. She'll be eighteen in three months and then no one could stop them.

They'd been together since she was sixteen, and he was a new teacher, fresh out of college. They couldn't help it really. When love hits you, it's kinda hard to dodge it.

Sakura kissed Sasuke hard on the lips, before resting her head in the dip between his shoulder and neck. She breathed in his scent and felt herself shiver. He smelled so good.

"I missed you last night." he whispered as he put her legs around his waist and sat on his desk.

"I missed you too." she whispered back.

God, she loves him so much, you can just see it in her eyes. He loves her, you can see it by the way his unreadable expression become readable when she's near.

They honestly don't care if he's a teacher, and she's a student. You can't fight love even though you try really hard.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura finished up painting Hinata's nails, with a pretty dark purple when her phone vibrated.

Sakura leaned over and took her iphone in her hand, and swiped her finger across the screen, and putting in her password. Instantly, a message from her boyfriend, her teacher, her friend - Sasuke comes up.

_'I'm at your front door.'_

Sakura's green eyes lit up, and a bright smiled formed on her face, but was washed away. If her friends found out, they would flip and get Sasuke fired and most likely put in jail.

"Who is it, Saks?" Ino and TenTen asked at the same time.

Sakura didn't answer, too absorbed in her worried musings.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata nudged.

Sakura shook her head and pocketed her phone. "Nothing, dad just wants me to check the mail, I'll be right back." and before anyone could say anything, Sakura had already zoomed out the door.

She opened the front door, and stepped out, dragging Sasuke around the corner behind the three massive cherry blossom trees so no one could see them.

Sasuke picked Sakura up by the waist and spun her around, kissing her hard on the lips, refusing to let her pull away.

When Sasuke did pull away, Sakura stared at him for a few minutes until she could get her breath back.

Sakura pulled out of his hold and pushed rather hard on his shoulder. "You idiot! I told you Ino, TenTen and Hinata are staying over tonight!" Sasuke stared at her and shrugged, kissing her on the lips again. When he pulled away, he grabbed her hands and put them around his chest so she was hugging him.

"Who cares, if they see us? you can trust them right?" he raised a slender eyebrow at her. Sasuke stared into his pitch black eyes, she could see her reflection, she looks a bit torn between crying and smiling.

Sakura nodded, and Sasuke took her hand, leading her to the front door, when they entered, they were bombarded with questions.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

It was easier for Sasuke and Sakura to sneak around with Ino, Hinata and TenTen to cover Sakura's back. She was really happy that her friends understood and didn't judge. Hinata was a little hesitant, but after a few weeks, she became perfectly fine about it.

Sakura opened her bedroom door, to see yellow sticky notes with picture's all around her room. She smiled and put her bag down near the door. She walked to the closest note and picture and picked it up.

_They don't know about the things we do._ Sakura took the note off the picture, to see the picture Sasuke took of her in one of his way-to-big t-shirts, the Uchiha emblem printed proudly on the sleeves. She smiled, that was in the morning after the first time they... did 'it'.

She, held onto the picture and went to the next one.

_They don't know about the I love you's._ She pulled the sticky note off again and looked down at the picture. It was the edited one she sent Sasuke. It was of her, in cute little black boy-shorts and one of Sasuke shirts. She had a piece of cardboard in her hand, it had 'Sasuke' written on it. The picture next to it, she had her index fingers pointed at herself. Underneath the picture of her with the cardboard, she had her hands shaped like a love heart, and next to that, she had her fingers pointing at the camera, and she was winking.

Sakura laughed at herself and let a tear fall from her eyes.

_But I bet you if they only knew, they would just be jealous of us._ The next picture was of Sasuke and herself standing next to Itachi, Sasuke's brother. Itachi was the first to find out about their 'forbidden relationship' and he seemed exceedingly upset and quite jealous because he had been pining for her. He honestly thought she was around Sasuke's age.

She remembered how torn he looked, and how his dark eyes tried to hide his jealousy of having a 'fun' relationship. You can't forget that she told Sasuke she loved him, right in front of his brother.

She picked up the next note and picture.

_They don't know about the up all nights._ The next picture was a collage of all their messages. Starting from 7:30 pm, all the way to 7:30 am. She facepalmed, but laughed anyway. Sasuke could of had the picture of them making out in front of a full moon - that one picture Itachi had captured when she and Sasuke had sneaked out to the big hill just outside of town, but Sasuke made a collage of messages instead..

_They don't know I've waited all my life, just to find a love that feels this right._ The picture this time, was on their second date. Sasuke had taken her to a beautiful garden that Sasuke's grandmother had spent 50 years creating. Sakura could remember the smell of all the flowers, and she could remember how many butterflies had landed on her and Sasuke. She remembered the delicious lunch that Mikoto had made for them. Sasuke tried to tell her he made it, but a few days later his mother said she made it and that Sasuke couldn't cook for shit. Yep, she actually swore.

That date, had to be the best for Sakura. They had only known each other closely, not even two months, and Sasuke told her a lot about himself. It took her a little while to trust him fully, but she told him mostly everything.

She felt more tears fall down her cheeks, she only wiped them away and picked up the second last card.

_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us._ The last picture, Sakura had taken one night when Sasuke was fast asleep, she had rested her head on his chest, and he had instantly put his arms around her. She had taken a few pictures of them, before Sasuke finally woke up to the flashing of the camera.

She put all the pictures down on her bed, and picked up the last sticky note.

_Turn around._

She did what the note told her to do, and she felt her heart leap to her throat. Sasuke was standing there behind her, and single pink carnation in his hand - her favourite flower.

She took it from him, and took in the scent that she liked so much. She smiled up at Sasuke, and tackled him into a hug, kissing him on the lips.

"Happy 18th Birthday Sakura." he whispered softly into her ear.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you to Sakura."

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

Sakura intertwined her fingers with Sasuke's and smiled as they walked out of the school and over to his car. She felt her heart race. Finally, she had finished school, no one can stop them being together now.

Sasuke opened the car door for her, and she smiled sweetly at him. Once she was in, he closed the door and made his way around to his side. He got in, turned on the car and drove out of the school with so much ease, it was like it was second nature to him.

"Finally, I don't have to go there anymore."

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

Sakura drew little circles on Sasuke's bare chest and giggled when she felt his hand move up and down her back.

She shifted so she could look up at him. He had his eyes closed, but a small smirk played his lips. She moved again, and kissed down his neck. Sasuke rolled over so he was on top of her. She laughed and closed her eyes, letting Sasuke take full control over what she started.

"I love you Sakura Haruno."

Sakura smiled affectionately at her boyfriend of four years, and remember back on her 18th birthday with the pictures and yellow sticky notes. She laughed evilly and kissed him hard.

"You don't know I've waited all my life, just to find a love that feels this right."

Sasuke smirked, Sakura smiled, and the big, bad, crazy world, seemed to make a lot more sense.

.

.

.

**_Author's Note: It didn't finish as good as I wanted it to be... but I still like it!_**


End file.
